my king
by julia bebop
Summary: wolfram and yuri fight all the time. Until wolfram is attacked and yuri takes it upon himself to protect wolfram. he tries to help his so called lover to get his memories back.


My King?  
Julia Macgregor

"The day I'll marry you will be my last!" the young demon prince of the former house of von Bielefelt family yelled at his fiancé.

"What?" Yuri gasped as he stood in there in the hallway with the others. "I'm O.K. with that. I'm guy and you're a guy too."

"I will be able to go about the castle without the usual fan fair!" I sighed with a hint of a smile.  
Then, Wolfram stormed back in with more red in his eyes. By the looks of things I think he was more pushed than any thing. He growled words about his mother.

Conrad was watching the whole shooting match. At first, he was cringing at Wolfram's outburst. Then, he had to give a weak smile at my plight. I had to be with spoiled brat of a prince. "Oh, well!" I sighed.

"I have been wanting to tell you have been a brat!" Wolfram howled.

"What the?" I gasped. I was a nice, wimpy guy when I wasn't mad.

"You told me that you were going back to your planet for a little while!" Wolfram bowed in front of me. "Sorry, oh great king!"

I had to smile to ease the tension, one-way or the other. He picked up on my feeble smile as he glanced up at me before straighten himself up once again.

"Wimp!" he snapped.

"Oh, thanks!" I said as I rolled my eyes to avoid any eye contact.

"Even you can't tell that I'm a better person!"

I wish that I were back home on earth. I was getting better at swing my bat during the excises warm ups. I loved baseball. I couldn't live without despite me being king. Then, cilice came waltzing in. Was she going to throw a hammer into the works? I hope not.  
She smiled at Wolfram, then at me. I quickly excused myself. Conrad followed me after he did the same. I was tired and angry. I wanted to be alone for a while. Both my mom and dad can understand when I needed space. Since I have been king, everyone has been down in my face. I would like to have some time to be me. I sighed as rounded a concert. I noticed a couple of young maids standing there, talking. I thought, "It would be nice to be a no body again."

"Oh," one of them noticed me. She bowed slightly as she tried to get the others attention.

"Your highness!" 

"Who…me?" I squeaked as I stood there like a dummy and pointed to my face. 

"Yes. Are you going out for the day?" the maid asked. 

"Yea…I'm going to pitch a few fast balls," I smiled as I tried to joke. Giggling like the fool that I was, "I need to blow off some steam!" 

"Blow off some steam, your grace!" the maid innocently questioned me. She looked at me as through I grew a third eye or something. 

I winced as I remembered they don't have saying like that here. "Yea. I need to…be seeing you!" I said as I made a quick retreat. I started towards the opened fields near the castle. I need someone to talk to. Conrad was on my heels. He didn't speak, didn't try to make me feel good until we got to the fields. He always carried a small ball in his pocket for my pitching warm ups. 

He asked as we got the opened fields, "It's rough for you!" 

I sighed as I nodded. I felt like getting in the same sort of rut at school until I started up with baseball. "Yea, I love to be normal!" 

"You are normal back on earth!" 

I waited until Conrad pulled out the ball that we used from his jacket. It was small, but my personal favorite had another ones that I used during my practice sessions, yet we found this one in Gunter's collection. He must have gotten when he was back on earth.  
"You stand there, Yuri. I'll be right over there!" he aid as he stood a few feet away from me.  
"Sure. I don't have my mitt!" I said as I took my pose as a catcher.

"That's O.K."

I knew that wolfram was a major pain. I needed to get away from him in the worst way. Baseball tossing was the best way for my to blow off some steam.

Conrad said, "I'll be easy on you. You just watch your hands. I don't worry Wolfram to see your hands if they are swollen."

"Yea. He has to give me a ring for our engagement!" I nodded. I placed both hands out in front of my chest. Then, I stretched both arms out in order to catch the ball. I wondered in my stupid way that was I suppose to give another guy an engagement ring. It sounded O.K. and normal for a guy to give to a girl a ring. Yet, I was going to marry a guy. I had to think about another things, like baseball to keep my mind from going crazy.

I wondered if I was going to be dressed up for the engagement party. I had to see if I could just skip out and not come back to this world. Yet, I knew for a fact that Conrad would come looking for me if I didn't show up.

After about five pitches, I wanted to see if I could hit the ball out of the way. I didn't have a bat and there wasn't a large stick to use as a bat. I played with Conrad until we got hungry.  
We quickly finished out our game. Conrad and me started for home. I wish that I were home. My mom has been making soft boil tofu or smoked fish. I loved both and my mind was drawn to them. Then, I noticed an apple tree. I asked Conrad about it. He stopped to notice the tree. "I haven't seen this tree in a long while!" he sighed.

I noticed his face. How sad it was. I asked about the tree. He said, "I had my first crush here!"  
"Conrad?" I gaped.

There was a slight blush on Conrad's face. I had to ask about his past. Was he in love with my mom? Or did he have a sweet heart here? I just listen like the king that I was suppose to.

Gunter said, "I had a crush on a girl named of Rosalina. She was a beauty who was very shy."  
"Oh?" I said, trying to hold in my prodding to the lowest form. Then, I asked, "Was she nice?"

"Yes. She was nice once she got over her shyness. I have wanted to see her again. Yet, with my job...I had to stop seeing her!" Conrad sighed. His face was mixed with happiness and sadness.

"Oh?" I said before taking off towards the castle in a slow ramble.

Conrad instantly read into my phrase. I knew I got him to think about her. He gasped before darting towards me, "Yuri...I like her as a person...I mean a demon!"

"O.K." I shrugged before heading towards the castle.

"I can't believe you," Wolfram huffed as he glared at me.

"What?" I said as I took a drink of water from the glass that I had.

"You and him, playing baseball of all things!"

"I have no idea that baseball and two guys playing the game is not the worst thing in the world!" I said.

"You are the king," Wolfram said. We sat at the dinning hall at the large table. He sat opposite of me.

"So, Prince Charles goes and plays polo. The emperor of Japan loves to fish!" I said.

"Who are they?" he sniffed, tossing his head into the air in haughty guest.

I glanced at a fly or some bug that flew in. I sighed again. What was I spouse to do. Wolfram was a pain and kept on piloting it on.

There was a knock on the door. I said, "Who is it?"

"It's me, you highness!"

I have been through enough. I was going to finish my drink and go home, back to my world. A feat that was easily thought of, yet difficult to perform.  
"You always think of yourself!" Wolfram hissed. He was now sitting away from the table.  
"Me. I think of myself?" I yipped, nearly jumped up from the table.  
"Yes."  
"Your highness!" the voice asked for a second time.  
"Yes...what is it?" I sighed. I placed my drink on the table.  
"It's about your party before the engagement!" the voice said.  
My mind could think of only one person, Gunner. He was my personal butler and advisor for the time have I been here. "Yes...I'll talk to you for only a couple. I need to straight out something's!"  
"Yes, you highness!"  
"Then, I'm going home…back to mother!" I pouted as I closed my eyes.  
"What?" the two voices gapped.  
Gunner who now stood in front of me was growing pale. He was behind me for only a couple of minutes. Now he nearly collided with me as he ran past me to get my attention. I felt like I was back in school in PE class. There were a few people who loved to run me down on a near daily basis. "You need to on your best behavior, your highness!" Gunner said.  
"Want?" I gasped. I felt like was back in daycare for a minute. My feelings were being tossed in every which way. "Hey…I'm not a little kid."  
"Yes. I know that. I don't want to see you and your fiancé to be fighting during the festive!" Gunner smiled as he was sweating a little out a nervous habit.  
"Oh, this is going to be good!" Wolfram huffed.  
"I know. I have to think a little more clearly at my home back on earth. O.K.?" I begged. "If stay here. Then, I would go nuts trying to come up with a speech or something!"  
"Oh, your highness?" Gunner asked, a little crestfallen.  
"O.K." I said, caving in. "I'll sleep on it tonight at the castle. Then, I'm going home."  
"In our bed?" Wolfram asked. He was throwing cold water and hot coals to make my life a steam bath from Mars.  
My lips twitched as he glared at me. This wasn't a sexy glare; no this was more out for blood, death glare.  
"Goodness!" Gunner gasped. He had seen my and Wolfram fighting before. Yet, he wanted everything to be nice and sweet between me and my bride- to- be.

I stared at the blackened sky, as night seemed to creep over the castle. There was nothing nicer than to be alone at the stables. The horses and me were having a little bit of quiet time.  
I love to be myself. I didn't mind the smell of horse. I heard the peaceful sounds of the castle settling in for the night.  
I was about to turn in for the night, when I heard Gunner calling out my name. He was looking for me when I ran out of the stables. He saw me and said, "Your highness!"  
"What?" I said. I glanced at him as he came up to me. His face was now worried than normal.  
"It's wolfram. He has a bad spell of sleep walking!"  
"Sleep walking?" I asked. I wondered for a minute why did he get any spell of sleepwalking. He didn't sleep walk I was in bed with him.  
"It just happened, your grace," he said before giving a quick bow.  
"Just happened?" I gaped before I headed for the castle stairwell. I heard a few other staff members trying to keep their cool. I wondered if I was wolfram, then where I am. Then, I heard a maid screaming from the courtyard.  
Gunner said, "You highness...I think we have found him!"  
We ran to the courtyard to see Wolfram lying in the ground with his hands tied in hand cuffs.

I felt a bad omen slamming in the face. That wasn't a bout of sleepwalking; it was a deliberate attempt in kidnapping. I glanced at Wolfram. His face was a little bruised, like he was in a fight. I told a couple of guards to bring him back to my bedchambers. I was going to have a doctor look at Wolfram's wounds.

+++

I have must have paced up and down the hall at least ten times all ready. I watched as the guards took Wolfram to my private bedchambers. A doctor was examination Wolfram. He was still asleep.

Gunner and Conrad stood in the hallway. They watched me as I paced the floor.  
The doctor came out of the room. He had an expression on his face that told me everything.

"How is his highness?" Gunner asked, grimly.

The doctor shook his head. He said, "Prince Wolfram had a few cracked ribs, some area burns and he is unconscious."

"What?" Conrad asked a little shaken up. He knew that our defenses were good, yet there was going to be a breach in the works.

"What did you find?" I asked staring at the guy like I was really Wolfram's brother instead of his lover.

"I do have to repeat myself?" the doctor said, as he sounded little perturbed.  
"No," I sighed. "Yet, he's in pain?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, yet he wouldn't be able to speak for a while!"

I felt bad for yelling at him like I did. Yet, he was growing to be a pain in the neck. I entered our bedroom quietly after I opened the door. Wolfram was sleeping like a little boy with an innocent smile on his lips. I didn't speak as I left the hall. I could hear the doctor and Gunner talking about Wolfram's condition. Somehow I forgot about closing the door on hallway.

As I walked over to the bed, I gazed at Wolfram. He wasn't wearing his pink nightgown. Instead, he was wearing a large shirt with three-quarter sleeves. The shirt was opened and I noticed the tight bandages covering his chest.

He slept like he was at peace with the world. He looked like a sleeping beauty waiting for someone special to come and wake him. I was overhearing the conversation between the doctor and Gunner.

"How long before he wakes up?" Gunner asked.

"I'm not sure!" the doctor said.

"Did you give him any sort of pain killers?"

"No, with his state that he is in. I don't want to risk it!"

I leaned towards the sleeping figure. Wolfram breathed very so softly as he slept. His face was slightly bruised. I wondered if the people who did hurt him meant to slap him around for a little bit of punishment. Neither the less, he was so frail. I was scared for my own safety. I was demon when I was in my other state. Yet, I can be caught off guard as well. "Who would hurt another…even if it's you, Wolfram?" I whispered loudly.

He didn't even murmur in his sleep. He breathed very so gently, like it would be his last. I got down on bended knee and took his hand in mines. I noticed the tiny scrapes on his skin. "They must have drag you all over the place."  
I placed his hand up to my lips with a gentle touch. After I kissed his hand, I said, "I swear that I will get those who hurt you!" 

I wanted to stay with Wolfram for the rest of the night. I felt like I was reasonable for his possible kidnapping.

The night was long. I tired to catch some sort of sleep. For every time I closed my eyes, I could see Wolfram standing in front of me, crying in pain. I wanted to run to him and hold him.

For every time I ran to him, I would try to catch him. Wolfram backed away from me as though a large unseen hand was pulling him. I let out a scream, "WOLFRAM!"

I jolted awake in the morning light, streaming in from the window. I glanced around as I noticed where I was sleeping. I had my head pillowed on the edge of the bed. I stared at a form.

As my eyes were focusing on the form, I heard a soft cry of pain. It was Wolfram trying to breath. He was semi-awake. "Mama?" he groaned.

"Wolf?" I asked gently.

He tried to move in the bed.

"Don't get up!" I said as I yawned loudly. My mind was starting to plug in its connections.

"Mama?" he asked once again.

"She's not here, right now!" I said gently. I stared fully at him. "I hurt, mama!" he murmured loudly.

"I know. Yet, you can't be allowed to move. Just stay put, O.K.?" I said in a soft calm voice.

"O.K." Wolfram said as he opened his eyes.

I smiled down at him. He looked like an innocent child as he lay in bed.

"Your highness?" Gunter said as he opened the door to my bedchambers.

"Yes," I said before yawning and stretching.

"Has prince Wolfram waken up yet!" he said as he entered the room.

"Yea, I want to have some breakfast brought up!"

He nodded and left the room.

"I have a pain in my head," Wolfram sighed. He gingerly touched his wounded cheek.

"I'll get you something to ease your pain!" I said as I jumped up to help him.

"You do that for me?" Wolfram said quietly. He didn't look like he normally would after a long night of sleep.

"Yes, just stay here. I'll get the doctor!" I said as glanced at Gunner as he left the room. He was still a little worried about Wolfram. I turned slowly in order not to put a scare in wolfram. He had been through enough.

"O.K." he cried a little. He sounded like he was a child who had been shocked and needed someone to hold him.

Now I was torn. Where was I meant to go? I was supposed to stay with him or leave him utterly alone. I was confused. I wanted to have a clear mind in all of this.

He glanced u p at me. "Can you stay with me?" he asked in a small weak voice. It was like he was pulling at my heart. He was never this terrified before. Yes, he loves to throw his weight around. With his injuries, he had being changed. It was like he was pulling at my heart. He was never this terrified before. Yes, he loves to throw his weight around. With his injuries, he had being changed.  
"I promise you this…I'll come back as soon I when I'm done," I said, forcing a smile on my lips.

He nodded in a resultant movement of the head.

I turned to walk out of the room. I turned to see him huddled in the bed with the sheet now poised over his shoulders. He was trying to pull it over his head to protect himself from the unknown.

I told Gunner to watch over Wolfram as I spoke to the doctor. I walked down the hall.

+++

I made my way to front of the castle. It was big and felt still like a maze. I wondered if I could stool get lost in the castle. I hoped not for his sake. I turned down the hall to see a couple of soldiers standing at the foot of the staircase. They were talking about something. I walked past them to see I could catch something of their conversation.  
"Prince Wolfram is such a brat. I am shocked to hear he is engaged to the King!" one of the guards spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Yea…it's how he probably wanted it. Y'know… the king is not bad looking and has a lot of power!" a second teased.

I had to put a stop to this craziness. So, I cleared my throat. The two guards heard my voice as they turned in a half frozen stare. "Gentlemen?" I glared, narrowing my eyes a bit.

"Oh," the two gaped in front of me. Quickly bowing, they humbling bumped into each other as they bowed. It was too funny. Yet, I didn't feel like laughing. I walked away from the two bums.

I was so enraged that I could scream. Instead, I found a dark area of the courtyard and broke down and cried. I managed to cry for just five minutes. I didn't like it when others got hurt in my name. I quickly wiped my face and headed toward the main throne room. I remained calm and cheerful. Yet, I was on guard for my life. I heard about my powers in the dozen or so times that I was here. On wondering about my powers, could I use them to protect Wolfram or not.  
When I entered the main throne room, I noticed Gunner and Conrad were waiting for me. Then, I noticed Celi and Gwendal standing along side Gunner. Their worried faces were words enough to me without even speaking a single phrase. I said, a little gently, "He's sleeping!"

Celi, usually her sexy mama self was now on the edge of tears. She smiled weakly as she asked, "How badly is he?"

"He was beaten pretty good! He wanted you, Lady Celi!" I said, staring into her watery eyes.

Feeling an old emotion love a mother's love had resurfaced in her. She said, "He wants me?"

I nodded. The others and I knew Lady Celi was on a quest for free love. She had to put a hold on that quest. She had to be here for Wolfram's recovery. She reached over to place a hand on my hand. She asked, "Cam you take me to him?"

"Sure!" I smiled softly.

+++

Wolfram was half asleep when I opened the door. He did open his eyes fully on the sounds of the door being opened to my private bedchambers. Slowly turning his head to see Lady Celi and me entering the room. He smiled weakly at the sight of us.

"Hi…Wolfie!" Lady Celi said as she walked over to my bed.

"Mama?" Wolfram asked as he blinked. He tried to remember if Lady Celi was really his mother.

"Yes," Lady Celi nodded as she smiled.

"Look…I have something to do. I'll leave you two alone…I'll be back!" I said as I stood in the doorway. I noticed Gunner standing in the hallway. His grim face was a clear sign that we were in for trouble. I closed the door after turning to leave. I heard Wolfram asking his mother who I was. It seemed like a small minor thing to be asking about my roll in all of this. Yet I feel that was I king and was responsible for my kingdom's well being. I walked down the hall. Gunner and some other officials from our kingdom had stopped me in the hall. Gunner started to ask a few questions about Wolfram. I wanted to be the one in Wolfram's shoes. I was hoping that I could spear someone else's life. It wasn't going to happen!

"Your highness…are you going be safe all by yourself?" Gunner asked.

"Yes. I have a ball bat!" I shrugged.

"A what, sire?" he asked a little confused.

"A ball bat," I said as I pulled out a small, yet thick stick of wood from my hip belt. It was the same size as a stick to play stickball.

"Is that a weapon in your world, sire?" Gunner uttered as he stared at the stick of wood.

"In some cases. I have been smack around by a few baka-sans with this sort of stick!" I smiled.

"What a very small weapon," he sighed. He knew I wasn't going to take my stupid sword. He knew I was a heavy risk taker.

+++

I walked around the courtyard for a little while until Conrad spotted me. He was out on his patrol of the courtyard. He called out, "Your highness!"

I felt like not standing to long with him. My place was with Wolfram during his recovery. I glanced at the courtyard of my vast castle. I was the demon king. Wolfram was my love or so called. At times we fought like cats and dogs. I excused myself and headed back to my bedroom. I found Wolfram sleeping in our bed. The bed that I was supposes to be alone.

He was giving another sleeping draft to ease his pain of his injuries. He appeared to be like angel. "Whoa. What was I thinking of!" I thought for a minute. Then, I felt a blush on my cheeks.

He shifted so slightly that he cried softly in his sleep.

"Wolfram," I sighed. I wanted to hurt the people who hurt him. My other self was starting grow in anger. Tears came to me. i felt sick to my stomach. i wanted to go back home and forgot i was king, demon or human. i was happier with just school. nothing to worry about with affairs of states. My life before my trip to the demon world was trying to muddle through school and baseball pracitce. things now are so complecated that i could not think straight. i tried my best and pull together some sort of kingdom from smaller countries. i was the demon king and some people were out for my blood.

I found a chair to sit on across the room. walking over to it, i noticed wolfram's clothes neatly folded over on a clothes press.

Wolfram. He was in my thoughts. He was going to be my lover and mate. "Whoa!" I thought. "What is it that I am thinking of."

He was under care of a nurse. She had stepped out to grab something to eat and stretch her legs. It was a long time since he woke up. An hour could feel like forever when someone you even sort of liked was ill or hurt.

The tears were now wetting my face. "What if he can't remember. His memories were now?"

He was still sleeping when I took over on keeping an eye on him. it was not a pain to watch over him. it was my duty as king to watch over my partern. I was crying now, softly. I didn't want Gunner or anyone else hear my crying.

then, what took me by surprise was a noise. The noise was so common, it shocked me. i had gotten use to sleeping with Wolfram. I had to let him rest. I had to sleep in a separate bed. If he was going to be well, then I had to go about finding the monsters that hurt him alone. Then, I had to stop and think. Conrad would have me in trouble. Yet, I did it with no help…I wouldn't hear the end from Gwendal. He had a thing of his loyalist to the king. Letting out a sigh for my own danger, I had to think of a way out. I had and must talk to Conrad.

+++

I went down to the basement after asking where Conrad was. He had been checking the stores once again for certain amount of weapons to be had. He had over heard some rumors about a possible outbreak of warring humans. As I traveled pass the many halls to get to the weapons store house, I mumbled, "that's just great. There are humans out for blood and Wolfram has lost his memories!"

"What's that?" a voice questioned me as I stood out of surprised fear.

A figure rounded the corner and to my luck, I was totally unarmed. I might have a candle in my hand, but that's not going to much defense. "Who's there...?" I ordered, trying to stead myself with candle stick in hand.

"Me!" the figure came into view to relieve it was Conrad walking towards me.

"Hey, Conrad," I sighed softly out of my relief. I hoped he wasn't mad at me. I had issue with everyone. I didn't want anyone to see me in the state I was in.

He glanced at my face and asked, "Did you get enough sleep?"

"No," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. It was just like I never had lost sleep before like this. I just wish I was back home.  
"I can understand your problem more or less. I haven't stopped thinking about Wolfram myself. He is my little brother!"

The noises of my sword Morgif was making my head ache. I just wish that I was backing home which was I unable to do. My link to this world was cutting me off from my earthly home back in Japan. Morgif could feel my anger as well as my pain. I said, "Could you pipe down for a couple of minutes, Morgif!"

My sword took my hint and quieted down. i glanced at conrad. there was no idea what or why he was down here in the basement chambers. Then, he said, "I was looking for a book of drawings that someone did when Wolfram was just a young boy."

the thought of Wolfram sitting for hours, being still made me do a double take. He was a brat when it came to me standing for hours while he painted with that stinky paint of his.

"You are pulling my leg?" i asked conrad with a blank stare in my eyes.

"No!" he grinned a little. he was a little surprised to hear about my lack of personal knowledge of my bride to be. "I had a few pen and ink drawings done for our mother. it was meant to be a birthday gift."

"Oh?" i gasped, trying to picture wolfram sitting very still for someone else to draw his picture.

Conrad smiled a little bit trying to ease his emontions. he was upset at the court's doctor's outlook. it seemed like Wolfram had lost most of his memories. He could only remember things back when he was young boy.

"And what do you think of that?" i aksed.

At a small loss for words, he questioned, "About what?"

i can to the point very quickly, "What the doctor told you and Gwendal?"

Then, my softened, "ARe you two taking the news..."

Conrad finished out my words, "As best to our willingness to help out Wolfram!"

His eyes were a mix of bitter pain and heated anger. I didn't feel like stepping on any more toes. I told Conrad that I will help him with his quest on finding the drawings. He seemed to smile at the offer. I started to look at a few books which looked really old. Was I searching for something in vain to jog Wolfram's memory? I wasn't hoping I was couldn't be fooling myself as I glanced at stacks of things and boxes that the previous kings had left in the castle basement.

"Oh my…" Conrad said as he found a large box that had his family crest on the top.

"What is it?" I asked, going over to see what he had found. There was a huge oak or redwood chest with a large black crest. There was something about the crest that might help out Wolfram. If there was some way of getting that crest up to show Wolfram than half my work could be on it's way.

"This was my war chest that I had during basic training," Conrad said as he tired to find out where the latch was for the opening. He felt around the side facing him for the catch as he told the story about him in his basic training days. "It was hard work, but it had its moments."

"Did you have any trouble with any of the others when they found you were a member of the royal family?" I asked, watching him finally snapping open the catch.

"No, not really… I was treated like any other solder. I was very quick in my duties as an officer. That's why I climbed up the ladder!" The catch to the lock was opened and Conrad was careful when the lid was pulled back. He noticed the many different things either wrapped in cloth or boxes which contained things where carefully arranged.

"What's that?" I questioned him when I pointed out a small box with a large X on the top.

"That?" he wondered out as his hands reached out to get the box from its resting place. He held it out before blowing on it. A small cloud of dust swirled around the box. Then, he tired to press a button on the side facing him. As the lid was carefully prodded open, Conrad glanced at the things inside. He sorted with a smile. "I don't believe."

"Believe…what?" I asked. I was now standing next to him, looking over his shoulder. I was exited and curious…what was in that box.

"If memories serves me right, I had a metal for sword fighting, a few letters from my mother and other people and a small note book of field battles." he replaced the box back its resting place. With both hands, he carefully took out a small packet of letters tied up with brown cord. He said, starting to untied the not, "This first one was from my mother. She was still under the idea of me being so young!"

There was a very flat and plain looking box. There was nothing very special to this box. Conrad smiled as he spied it. I asked him what it was. "This is my metal for bravery!" he smiled.

"For bravery?" I asked, glancing at the second flat box.

"Yes. There was a raid on our camp by some humans who didn't want us on their lands," he shook his head. He recalled what happened to his troop and the humans. There was a misunderstanding about the borders between the lands of the demon tribe and the humans. If it was not for Queen Celia, then there could have been a much bloodied war on their hands.

"What else…" I pointed to the chest. There was some much to be rediscovered.

Conrad gave me the box to open for myself. "I have some books too," he said. He started to rifle through the chest to see what he had inside. "Ah! My old uniform shirt!"

I watched Conrad pull out a green shirt. It was a very much green shirt. There was a potent smell coming from the shirt. I asked, "When the last time was your shirt was washed?"

"I don't remember," Conrad said before throwing the shirt across the room. The smell was too much! "I must have packed it in a hurry, not realizing it wasn't washed."

I had to smile. Even someone like Conrad had messy habits. Conrad started to dig even more into the box. There were books and a couple odds and ends that I had some questions about. Yet, at the end of the search, Conrad pulled out something that was going to be an aid on getting Wolfram his memory back. Conrad had a large brown, thin book tried with string. He told me that they were early pictures of things in which Wolfram had painted. I was curios about the subjects Wolfram had taken the time to paint.

Conrad gently pulled out the thin book. As he lifted it to blow off the dust, a piece of paper fell from the bottom of the book.

"What's that?" I asked, watching the paper fall gently to the box.

"I am not really sure. There was a few odd and ends at the bottom. I wondered what it is?" he pondered loud out.

"What was it?" I asked as I held the paper. I caught in a heart beat by holding out my hands as if the paper was a pop fly to right field. I studied the paper to figure out what was on it. It looked like writing of sorts. Yet, the paper was brown enough that I asked Conrad if it was O.K. to read upstairs at the library.

"The light is bad here…I can understand your concern!" he nodded.

I placed the paper on a box before helping Conrad with the stuff that was inside of the chest. I had no idea of finding the paper could have some bad results when I helped Conrad put his past away.

The late afternoon was some what turning cooler. It was sign that fall was coming in this new strange world. I wondered about if they had any sort of holidays like we did in Japan. Then, I stopped myself before going on. "What was I thinking?" I thought to myself. I wanted to scold myself, thinking about myself when Wolfram was sick.

"You Highness?" a voice asked.

I turned to see Gunter standing in the courtyard a few feet from where I was standing. "Yes…" I asked, looking at him. "What is it?"

"Its wolfram…" he said in a concerned tone.

"What happened?" I asked, not showing my own fears. I had to keep an eye on him as best as I could.

The words seem to be stuck in his mind before reaching Gunter's lips. I had to ask again to see what had happened? Feeling the nerves coming to a breaking point, he blurred it out, "He was trying to ride his horse!"

"What?" I nearly yelled, my arms were tightly pinned their sides.

"He decided to go out and do some riding," Gunter's nervous smile was getting out of hand.

"Was he forced into or was this thing all on his own?" I glared at him with crimson eyes ablaze.

"I'm not sure, your highness!" Gunter stumbled with is words.

"Gunter…I'm not a child," I snapped at him. Rolling up my hands into fists, I glared at my advisor.

"Whoa!" a voice called out. There was a sound of a horse that was scared for obvious reasons.

"Great…" I shook in fear. I turned to see a horse from the royal stables and Wolfram half sitting. There was palace guard on the back of another horse. He had been holding on to the

reins. "What are you doing?" I glared at the two.

"Nothing…sir!" the guard replied a little nervous.

Wolfram didn't speak. His half glare, half scared glance was just enough for me. The guard had a hold on the reins as he rode a separate horse. It was getting out of hand. I wondered if I could take Wolfram to a doctor who specialized in lost memories and out of control behavior in the same person. I wondered again about Anissina and one of her crazy invention. I shuddered at the mere thought, but it was worth looking into.


End file.
